The invention disclosed herein relates to a unitary stake that may be driven into soil to provide for plant support. The unitary stake has a tube body having a formable wall, wherein the tube has an upper end and a lower end together with an inner wall surface and an outer wall surface. At least three inwardly extending wall portions are formed at the upper end of the tube body, so that the inner wall surface on each of the at least three wall portions are substantially abutted to an adjacent inwardly extending wall portion. The lower end of the tube body has a segment of the formable wall removed from opposing sides of the tube body. The outer wall surfaces at the lower end are formed inwardly until the inner wall surface abuts an opposing inner wall surface, so that the lower end is wedge-shaped.
In another aspect of the invention, a stake is disclosed for use in a garden. A tubular member has a wall an upper end and a lower end. The stake has a compressed upper end on the tubular member so that the wall on the upper end is substantially adjacent an opposing wall thereon. The lower end has a segmented opening formed in the wall on opposing sides of the lower end. A compressed lower end is formed on the tubular member so that the wall on the lower end fills the segmented opening on opposing sides of the wall and forms a lower end wedge.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a unitary stake is provided for driving into a ground surface for gardening purposes. A tubular member has a formable wall, an upper end and a lower end. An anvil is formed from the formable wall at the upper end. A wedge is formed from the formable wall at the lower end.
In the method of the present invention, a unitary stake is formed from a single length of formable tubing having a tube wall. The method includes the step of compressing an upper end of the unitary stake so that the tube wall on one side thereof substantially abuts the tube wall on an opposing side. Also included is the step of removing a segment from opposing sides of the tube wall at a lower end on the single length of formable tubing, so that opposing openings are formed thereon. Finally, the step of compressing the formable tubing at the lower end thereof is included so that the opposing openings are closed and a wedge is formed thereon.